Pillars
The Pillars, sometimes known as the Pills'''The redirect is deleted due to the word "Redirect" being misspelled as "Reidrect". or Pillarmens, are one of the secondary antagonists in the surreal meme universe. Similarly to Orang, they are Deceptive beings who regularly venture onto social media platforms such as /r/surrealmemes attempting to gain the trust of their denizens. Like Orang they are not to be trusted. About Pillars are dangerous and incredibly deceptive. They are shown to hold great knowledge, but punish those who learn it by attempting to SCRONCH them. Their ultimate goal seems to be accessing THE OCTAHEDRON so they can annihilate the Surreal Memes Universe. They are led by the Pillar Lord, a truly ruthless being, and the least trustworthy of all Pillars, which is saying a lot. Their deceptive abilities go far beyond those of Orang. Wielding incredible "CHARM and WIT", they reach outside their universe to manipulate the minds of the innocent normies and TRANSCENDED alike, typically over the internet. They do this by creating memes imploring us to trust them and give them our secrets. Luckily, brave warriors are working day in and day out to create counter-memes warning the normies of their true power, but the war still rages to this day, and it's unknown if either side will win. The pillars are immune to having their time harvested by the Time-Mite . Appearance Many pillars are typically seen as short, brown objects with a blank expression similar to Orang. They have four spikes atop their heads and lack any eyeballs (in certain circumstances, their eyeholes will glow). They are also thought to be able to skew their angles. However, as shown in "Riddle of the Rocks", Pillars can come in many shapes and sizes. The pillars shown seem to be the largest, and are simply ordinary pillars with red glowing eyes. They do not speak, but are just as dangerous. Recently, it was discovered that there was an inverted pillar, and it may prove to be the most dangerous enemy anyone has ever faced. Also recently, The pillars founded there rival, The Honey Whys History Origin Their origin is unknown, but the origin is from Nigeria according to the trivia section. Riddle Of the Rocks They were shown in "Riddle of the Rocks" to be in cahoots with (or possibly controlling) Orang in order to obtain this item from the Elephoont of the Shapes. In "Quest for the Octahedron" and "Council of The Ancients", there's The Grand Pillar which is in the council and he is the the pillar lord's brother. This one has a plan with Orang to get The Octahedron Friendly Pillars Although Pillars are generally evil, there are some that will help out. These include: * B L O O (a former Pillar) * Nate Pillar The Third * Grand Pillar Cl'egius (Most timelines) * Pillar.EXE * Melvin (presumably, though he could just be a CLAY BOI) Abilities * The ability to scronch by creating a scronching beam as well as possible other ways. * Immunity to the time-harvesting powers of the Time-Mites. * An extreme level of deceptive abilities. * Mind control (possibly a rare ability, used by the Pillar Lord to control the Grand Pillar in PoseidonHeir's timeline). * The ability to freeze time (used by the Pillar Lord in Council of the Ancients, again possibly a rare ability). Gallery Trivia * The Pillar photo is actually from a Nigerian sculpture called the Cylindrical head, which was made for the Yoruba Religion made in 1300-1400 AD. It was first turned into a surreal meme by mc_labs15. Appears In * Riddle of the Rocks * Council of The Ancients (Only Grand Pillar Cl'egius) * Quest for the Octahedron * Lamp by Timotainment (Cameo only, gets ''succed'' by Dr. DARK Francis after Lampn said the forbidden word: '''SUCC) References Navigation Category:Meme Man Category:Untrustworthy Category:Races Category:Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Warm and bad Category:Brown Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Social Evil Category:Tan Characters Category:Brown Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Category:Pillars